The New Guy
by KumoArasoi
Summary: A man clothed in black samurai armor and a black gauntlet helps Inuyasha. But soon both he and his brother learn something both great and terrible. OCxOC InuxKa MirxSan
1. The New Guy

**I do not own Inuyasha, all characters cept mine belong to Rumiko Takahashi**. **Beyond that please enjoy

* * *

**Inuyasha's ears perked up, something was in the bushes behind the tree he was sleeping against. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and shippo were all asleep around the campfire. Inuyasha's time of the month was nearing so he had been awake all night. Turning into a human complicated things, he always felt so... powerless. No claws, no Tetsusaiga, at lease not the awakened version. He couldn't do anything to protect his friends... or Kagome. Kagome stirred and sat up. She turned to the white haired half-demon.

"Still up eh?" she got up and started to walk off. Inuyasha stood up to go with her. She turned around and looked at him "what?" he looked at her as if he didn't care.

"Just need to know where your going." He looked away from her then felt her warm hand across his cold cheek.

"Jeez can't a girl go to the bathroom without having the 3rd degree on her" and she stormed off. Inuyasha sat down steamed that he was trying to protect her and he gets slapped. and What The Hell Was The 3rd degree! He had just leaned against his tree when the bushes rattled again Inuyasha took no chances he growled and unleashed Tetsusaiga with a powerful side swing the tree was cut and half the bushes were too. The tree creaked and fell right next to Miroku. The monk sat up, rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

"It's always the same with you huh? Never hey Miroku, Sango, Kagome there might be something here. No instead it's cut down the tree so it wakes everyone up" Sango had just stood up as well pulling her Kimono back over her shoulder, it had fallen down while she was asleep. Miroku quickly peeked over her other shoulder enough to see a small portion of her breast. He smiled and whispered "They are quite supple huh?" Sango's fist interrupted his view he fell without a sound. Sango turned around.

"Ya know you chastise Inuyasha about being obsessed with his enemy's when you quite clearly only think about my boobs." Miroku held a finger in the air.

"That not quite true I also think about your-" His voice was cut off by Sango's foot. She looked over to Inuyasha with her boomerang ready.

"K. What's the trouble?" Inuyahsa held his sword steady. Jaken's head was almost taken off when he stood up but his stave was halved instead. Inuyasha was in a rage, he that if Jaken was here that surly meant-

"So little brother, bit slow on the draw? Or is it that you don't have the stones to kill pathetic little Jaken?" Shessomaru was careful not give his location away. Inuyasha was now furious

"Come out you slimy bastard! Wind Scar!" Dozens of trees toppled from Tetsusaiga powerful wind attack.

"Tsk tsk little brother would you really want to hurt this?" He stepped out from the darkness holding Kagome by the throat. His claws had sunk into her skin, little drops of blood ran down her neck. "Now lets make a trade. The Tetsusaiga for the girl. What do you say little brother?" Inuyasha was out of options. He couldn't unleash the Wind Scar or the Backlash Wave without killing Kagome in the process. Nor could he give up the Tetsusaiga to his brother who would kill them all the moment he got it anyway. What to do? He thought.

"Fine" he let the Tetsusaiga fall into the ground Shessomaru gave a toothy smile. He dropped Kagome she ran to Inuyasha. Shessomaru reached out with his human arm and grasped the Tetsusaiga. Blood splattered. His human right arm had just been cut clean at the elbow. Shessomaru looked into the tree about 20 feet away. Inuyasha stood there confused.

"Come out of that tree... half-breed. Poison talons!" He threw poison into the base of the tree. Within seconds the base of the tree dissolved and the tree fell and a young man roughly 17 jumped to the ground. He had black hair, wore nothing on his chest, but his lower body was covered in black samurai armor. A scabbard and sword lay at his left hip. Gripping the handle was his right hand which was covered by a black gauntlet his other hand was bear with sharp claws protruding. A single canine tooth could be seen from his smirk. "And what would filth like you want with me? Or are you here to save my pathetic half-brother?"

The man looked to Inuyasha who was blocking Kagome from any harm. He spit "I have nothing to gain or lose wasting time "saving" people Shessomaru you know that." his smile grew wider revealing more teeth. "I've just come to kill you, if that means helping your brother so be it. Oh and don't think this will end like last time" Kagome and Inuyasha could see the fresh scar that ran from his right breast to his left hip. Kagome could see the defined shape of his abs. He looked pretty good for being mortally wounded just a little while ago. she thought. "I've come across a new weapon that makes yours look like a little girls toy." Inuyasha saw his chance and lept to grab the Tetsusaiga, Shessomaru kicked at him, but Inuyasha nimbley dodged with a quick roll. He grabbed his sword and stood facing both his brother and the new competitor. The man cracked his knuckles before pulling his sword out. It looked like a regular blade nothing special to it. Shessomaru sighed and brought out Tensaiga.

"Well, well how nice." A man riding a 3 eyed cow appreaed in the middle of all three of them "All 3 of the sacrred blades I made are all in the same place" he smiled. Inuyasha looked at him confused along with Shessomaru.

"3?"


	2. Taisenga?

**I do not own Inuyasha. I would prefer you read the First chapter before you read this. Other than that please enjoy Chapter 2: Taisaiga

* * *

**Inuyasha looked over to Totosai "What the hell do you mean 3?! You told me there was only two!"

"Wrong me boy you only ever asked about two. I created both the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, but i made one more sword to give to someone should both of you betray me. Friends meet the brother to your blades, Taisenga!"

"What the hell Totosai I never betrayed you!"

"I know that dear boy"

"Then why the hell does he have that blade!?" Totosai looked hard at the young man. He sensed Anger, confusion, rage, and bloodlust coming from him in waves but he also sensed kindness and love. Totosai looked up.

"I don't rightly know" Inuyasha had to restrain himself from strangling Totosai on the spot.

"Well do you at least know what it does?" Inuyahsa asked harshly. Totosai nodded.

"Tetsusaiga was made for a half-demon like you. You need the intent to protect mortals in order to use it. Tenseiga is just the opposite, it was made for a demon. The blade will not cut it can only heal. Your late father wanted to give his sons more then a weapon he wanted to give them heart. So to Inuyasha he gave power. To Seshomaru he gave compassion. But I was commanded to make one more sword to keep you two in line. Taisenga was made for a mortal." Inuyasha studied his new opponent.

"What the hell Totosai that kid is a half-demon! Half wolf at that! You can't trust wolves! Just look at Koga!" (Somewhere far away in a cave, sits Koga on the throne of the wolves. "Achoo!" Koga sneezed. His lackey snickered "Hey boss someone must be talking bout you" "Shut up you superstitious fool") Totosai shook his head and sighed.

"Not even Seshomaru noticed... you boys pay to much attention to appearances." Seshomaru's nose prickled and his eyes widened.

"He's right you filthy half-breed can't you smell it? The smell of human lingers all over him." The man stood there calmly his sword at his side. Totosai looked over at him

"Taisenga was made so that anything with demonic blood cannot touch it. It allows the natural inner demon to flow to the surface making the user a sort of "half-demon" kinda like Inuyasha. This boy's inner demon must have wolf like qualities, hence the claws, teeth and rapid healing ability. Yes a great blade, but at a great cost." The boy looked flinched and looked away. "I guess you know about that already don't you?" He continued to look away. Inuyasha looked confused

"Feh?" Seshomaru laughed smugly.

"You mean that this little half-breed can never be human again? Even if the blade is broken?" Totosai sighed deeply

"Not only that, but if Taisenga is broken, either his demonic blood will take over and he will become a full demon or his demon blood will ebb and his mortal body will be broken and he will die. Though there is one more special quality he he he." Totosai started to chuckle "Good luck I'll see whoever isn't dead after the battle" and he vanished. All three blades instantly went back up Inuyasha swung first.

"Wind Scar!" both his opponents nimbly dodged Seshomaru went for the man with the gauntlet

"Poison Talons!" he swiped at the man's eyes, the gauntlet came up and knocked his hand to the right. In the same motion Seshomaru lifted his left leg and caught the man in the ribs he flew a couple feet hit the ground and slide on his knees and hand. His gauntlet hand clutched the ground and he sling-slingshoted forward.

"Tempest!" he threw 5 singular wind blades at Seshomaru, who caught all five in his hand and dissipated them with a single gripping of his hand.

"The same trick will not work on me twice boy!" The newcomer then smiled.

"I would hope not. Then it wouldn't be any fun. Rival Tempest!" A huge air blade flew from his sword, which no longer had it's blade. Inuyasha was starting to understand this "special quality." When this air sword, was used, it left the user defenseless. Seshomaru jumped over the blade and it headed straight for Inuyasha, he smirked. He lifted his blade.

"Backlash Wave!" He pulled all the power out of the giant wind blade and forced it's power back along with power of a wind scar back at a mid-jump Seshomaru and the man with no sword. Two birds with one stone. he thought. The man ran his hand over the length of where his blade should be.

"Transition! Tyrant!" The sword went from blade-less to a giant brodsword, it almost mirrored a claymore standing at 6 feet long but it had a earthy color to it. The handle and pommol were both brownish green and the blade looked rusted. The man took the huge sword and jammed it into the earth. "Terra sheild!" a barriar of earth shot from the ground and enclosed over the man. The Tensaiga saved Seshomaru from a full dose of the blast. The man lay not moving on the ground, chunks of ground lay beside him. Seshomaru fell to the ground.

"I'll be back little brother and next time I'll kill you." He growled and ran off into the woods. Inuyasha went up to the man's body.

"Now time to clean up this mess as well" He smiled and lifted his sword high in the air.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha's body went straight to the ground.

"Kagome what the hell! I was just about to kill him! He's a danger you fool!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"You idiot he's not dangerous. He's just a kid. He only looks a little older then me. Your not killing him, your gonna carry him back to our camp right now!" Inuyasha glared at her but was finally talked into it.

The next morning the boy woke up Miroku and Sango were poking at his gauntlet and almost had it off. He pulled it back so fast that Sango fell over backward cuz it scared her. He went for his sword but found it and the scabbard gone. "Where's my sword!" Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

"No worries it's right here" He reached over to grab it, she smaked his hand. "No not untill you take a bath, you smell like rotting guts and blood. Go wash off your clothes will be washed and your sword will be right here when you get back." The boy sighed and started to undress. Kagome blushed and turned around remembering that he didn't have alot of clothes on in the first place. She heard a splash and saw him swim off behind a hillside. Kagome looked over to find his armor and some pants on the ground but no gauntlet. Kagome sighed "Doesn't he even take it off to bath?"

An hour later the boy was clothed and clean he had taken the armor and stashed it his pack. He smiled "Man it feels good to be out of that armor" Sango smiled as she felt a little sympathy for him as she constanly had to pack around and wear tough armor to. He wore gray cotton pants that were very loose and long at the legs so they covered his feet. He still wore no shirt and the gauntlet remained on.

They all sat around the fire eating fish. When something occoured to Kagome. "What's your name?" she asked. He swallowed the fish looked up with a toothy grin, his wolf ears stood on end

"Name's Lane"


End file.
